<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attention by ChopinWorshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393557">Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper'>ChopinWorshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, jekyll being childish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jekyll is more of a childish attention whore than Hyde is - at least, when it comes to Utterson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts">CelticSaemi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gaaaaaabe! Pay attention to meeeee!”</p><p>“Harry, I'm trying to work here!”</p><p>“You can still work later!”</p><p>The black-haired lawyer looked up from his stack of paper work at the blond, who was sitting at a table nearby and pouting at him.</p><p>“Put your work aside!”, Jekyll demanded. “I want to cuddle and I want it now! Your work can wait until later!”</p><p>Utterson sighed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>Sometimes Jekyll got really childish, so much so, that the older man couldn't help but wonder, if it wasn't Hyde seizing control without transforming.</p><p>But he was looking into Jekyll's chocolate brown eyes, so the answer was definitely no.</p><p>“Where is the difference between you and Hyde again?”, he huffed.</p><p>Jekyll mock-gasped and clutched his chest. “But Gabriel! Isn't the difference more than clear?!”</p><p>“Not right now …”</p><p>“Hyde is my inner gremlin! <em>I</em> am the handsome one!”</p><p>He struck a pose.</p><p>Utterson blinked. Then he laughed heartily and put his work aside.</p><p>“Alright, alright, you win!”, he said fondly, stood and joined the other.</p><p>Jekyll blushed, as the older man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a big, warm embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>